I'll Let You Know When I Find Myself
by rainbow-socks-girlie
Summary: Ivy Calder doesn't know who her parents are, having been brought up by her aunt. All she knows is that her father was a half blood, and that her mother was a pure blood. It's sixth year and with Lord Voldemort power increasing over the country, she doesn't know which side to choose. That and she's getting unwanted attention from Professor Snape, Draco Malfoy and Fred Weasley.


(IVY)

"Ivy come on! Run, Snape will murder us if we're late!" I let Hermione Granger pull me along, frantically skidding around corners. It didn't matter that we were

sweaty or that another teacher had been talking to us hook-nosed Professor Snape wasn't lenient with Gryffindors, and took points from us as often as he

could. Any simple thing we did wrong warranted points taken from our house. Hermione and I being in the same year, and in Gryffindor, so that meant we

would lose double points. I was quite good at Potions, or so I thought. Usually that would grant you leniency but that didn't matter when it came to Gryffindor

and Professor Snape. My bag splits and parchment flutters through the air, my books landing on the floor. With a groan I drop the ground, picking them up,

scrambling to my feet awkwardly. Hermione keeps running. I skid around the corner and into Potions. Colliding with Hermione who is being told off by a smirking

Professor Snape. Oh how he enjoys persecuting us Gryffindors. Another surprising thing is that he generally gets away with it.

"Miss Granger I don't tolerate lateness. So that should be ten-"

Snape stops when I dash into the room and collide with Hermione. His gaze sweeps over me and I look away.

"Professor, I'm sorry Hermione and I-" I begin uselessly.

"Sit down" he says. I bolt for a seat, an empty one. I look to see the only available seat in the room. My Potions partner for the day. A blonde boy grins at me.

How nice, Draco Malfoy. The snobby, blonde boy from Slytherin with a serious hatred of any person connected with Gryffindor and Muggleborns. He is basically

what you could call a "racist wizard". Pure blood, rich and Slytherin. He smirks at me, and I look away, flushing, sliding into the seat beside him. We are

partners to make a Hiccoughing Solution and I'm surprised at the end of the class when Draco and I are top of the class. When I look up, Snape is looking down

at me, with a peculiar expression. I can't help feeling unsettled by his look, I don't want a lecture from Professor Snape. I grab my books and bolt out of the

room as he starts walking towards me. I breathe a sigh of relief when I join Hermione and Lavender on the way to Lunch. I hear wolf whistling behind me and I

look around. I see Dean Thomas and George Weasley nudging Fred Weasley. Fred shoves them hard, and turns to me grinning. I blush. Ron Weasley's older

brother. Top class prankster, generally cheerful.

"Alright Ivy?" Fred says smiling.

George and Dean start cat-calling. Hermione and Lavender giggle and tug on my arms. Fred starts walking alongside me, almost protectively, all the while

wearing his trademark cheeky grin.

"So Ivy think you'll come to Hogs-"

"I'd get out of it as soon as I could Ivy" a drawling voice says.

I turn around to Draco, who's smirking, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle, his highly intelligent lackeys. He looks at me appraisingly and turns to Fred, a sneer on his

pointed face as if he were staring a slug on the ground.

"Come on Weasley, you don't have to go around messing up every pretty girl you see. It's bad manners to take all the girls for yourself"

Fred glares at him, I can feel the tension in the air.

"Don't you have somewhere to be Malfoy? Somewhere with your Deatheater father?" Fred says "Don't think nobody knows. Your dad is You Know Who's right

hand man"

"At my least my father is better than a blood traitor" Draco says calmly. He smiles at Fred, knowing this is a sensitive spot. Fred's face pales and he launches

himself at Draco, not even bothering to use his wand. Crabbe and Goyle immediately plunge into the wriggling mass. I step back, not knowing where to look.

Soon I see the greasy black hair of Professor Snape and little Professor Flitwick coming towards us. Fantastic. I shrink back against the wall, trying not to be

seen. Hermione and Lavender are clutching their bags, staring at Fred and Draco who straighten up, sporting bruised faces and bloody lips. Snape looks from

one boy to the other, a smile on his face. Another opportunity to display his ongoing favouritism of his own House.

"A Weasley. I shouldn't be surprised. Twenty points from Gryffindor" he sneers.

Fred shoots a murderous look at Malfoy who smirks. Goyle and Crabbe stand beside him, grinning stupidly. I suspect that not much goes on in both of their

brains.

"Professor? Aren't you going to take points from Malfoy? He insulted Fred" I inject loudly. Hermione and Lavender nod vigorously. Snape and Flitwick look at me.

Fred catches my eye, grinning. Snape's black eyes stare right into mine. Hermione, Lavender and I all stare back, refusing to back down. Flitwick nods.

"Yes, yes Severus, it is only fair that we take twenty points from Slytherin"

I cover my mouth to hide a grin, as Professor Snape glares at us.

Snape looks away. "Alright, twenty points from Slytherin"

I shoot Draco a satisfied smile and continue on to Lunch, laughing with Hermione and Lavender about Draco's shocked face.

Fred grabs my arm and pulls me towards me.

"Will you come to Hogsmeade with me?" he says, smiling. The next Hogsmeade trip is in two weeks time.

I can hear Dean and George behind Fred but I smile at him.

"Yes" I say smiling. Fred grins and turns to his friends, who are wolf-whistling. I hate being the centre of attention. I move away from them and grab Hermione

and Lavender's arms. We sit at our tables and tuck into our lunch. I feel Lavender and Hermione's eyes on me.

"What?" I say blushing. I feel like I've been blushing all day. I just want people to stop staring at me.

"Fred Weasley just asked you out!" Lavender gushes. I sigh. This girl thinks every new piece of information she gets is like breaking news.

"Look, maybe he just wants to be nice, I mean he doesn't like me-"

Hermione shoots me a look. A knowing look.

"Really? Fred likes you. I'm sure of that"

"Really unfortunate, I pity you"

I recognise Draco's voice. I turn around slowly. This boy is asking for a slap or to be hexed into a pile of slime.

"What exactly do you mean?" I say. His blond hair is shiny, his mouth set in a sneer.

"There are plenty other worthy boys to ask you out, but you say yes to Weasley?"

I've had enough of Draco Malfoy to last me the whole day. Or week.

I slap Draco across the face, snapping his head back. I step back then, shocked at myself. I see Fred standing with George behind Draco. He's smiling.

I turn away from everyone. I can't believe I just hit him. I'm not usually an angry person, not usually violent like that.

Draco glares at me, his eyes flashing, a red weal developing on his cheek. He smoothes back his hair and straightens his clothes. He leans in towards me.

"You'll pay for that Calder" he breathes. Then he walks away.

I apologize for the poorness of quality in this chapter and the shortness of it. I need to get a proper story line going.

DISCLAIMER: I own NOTHING, everything belongs to J.K. Rowling except the character of Ivy Calder.

Hope you'll continue to read, post a review, send me a few ideas or how to improve.

Thank you for reading, rainbow-socks-girlie :)


End file.
